


Loss

by ShadowTracer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Widowtracer fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowTracer/pseuds/ShadowTracer
Summary: Winston will stop at nothing to send out the recall, doing whatever it takes to make it happen. Lena has been framed for a crime she hadn't committed now she is an international fugitive. Can she make it to Overwatch's new HQ before they find her. Meanwhile Widowmaker begins to recover her memories causing her to question everything she has done.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Winston finds a way to send out the Overwatch, and afterwards calls a old friend.

“The second omnic crisis continues to devastate Russia. The conflict between omnics, and humans has now claimed over 15,000 lives.

Winston lay in his bed looking up at the ceiling. The news report ringing again, and again in his head.

15,000 lives lost.

And yet the UN refused to do anything.

Every second they spent in indecision violence would escalate claiming even more innocent lives. Then again what else did he expect from the very people that had shut down Overwatch, that had destroyed his family? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Yet even now there were worse problems than the omnic crisis in Russia. A problem that could, if left unattended threaten the world as a whole.

Talon.

The very thought of the organisation brought bile to the back of his throat. By themselves they had wreaked havoc all across the globe, attacking important government facilities, stealing valuable tech, and powerful weapons.

When Overwatch was around they managed to keep the organization at bay, but after the UN decided that they were a bigger threat than any terrorist group they stood unopposed. Talon had tried on numerous occasions to obtain Overwatch data, never really succeeding. This time though they had come too close.

Talon had attacked Gibraltar two day’s ago, trying to take all the data on Athena’s servers. Nearly killing him in the process, but he managed to repel the attack, and stop them before they got anything important. The attack had convinced him to do one thing.

To begin the Overwatch recall.

Well at least try to, he still needed to modify one of the satellites he had to broadcast the recall message, and to also make a recall message.

He looked over at the clock on the wall 6:34 pm.

A bit late to be doing work, but if he was awake he might as well work on what needed to be done.

With a grunt he rolled out of bed, his muscles protesting at the sudden movement

He called out to the AI as he stretched his sore muscles. “Athena.”

“Yes, Winston,” the AI’s monotone voice responded.

“Can you have the satellite in storage sent to my lab?”

“How are you feeling Winston?” she asked ignoring his request.

“A little sore, but otherwise i’m ok. Now please can you get the satellite?”

“Very well.”

“Thank you.”

The satellite that he was going to use was among the very first satellites they had which the omnics could not take control of. The spacecraft had advanced stealth technology, which made it almost impossible to trace. The only problem was that this satellite had crashed about 20 miles of the coast of California in the pacific ocean about eight years ago, it was supposed to get fixed, and sent back into space. Unfortunately that day would never come, Overwatch was disbanded before the satellite had been ready for launch leaving the machine partially fixed, and abandoned in the storage room.

He would have to see if it was worth fixing, or if he should just find another way to get the Overwatch recall out, well he'd find out soon enough. Winston left the room headed for his lab. He emerged from the crew quarters to find the sun setting, casting the entire base in a warm orange glow. The sunset had always had a stunning effect on Gibraltar. It was one of the many things that had brought him back to the base. Winston stood there for a moment reminiscing about days long gone before continuing to his destination.

He finally reached his lab, entering the giant chamber like room. The place was still a complete mess , he hadn't really cleaned anything up since Talon had assaulted the base, and well who could blame him you wouldn't be up and running about if a two tone spacecraft fell on your back. Speaking of which.

“Athena,” he called out. “Do you need help getting the satellite in here?”

“No, I am perfectly capable of lifting a 8,000 pound machine without hands… or body,” The AI responded.

Athena’s sudden sarcasm caught him a bit off guard. “Um…, let me go help you,” he was about to leave when her voice came back.

“No need, it should already be entering the room.”

As if on cue the big metal doors opened allowing two hovering platforms to float in.

His heart sank when he saw the satellite. 

He had expected the satellite to be damaged, but this was insane. He walked over to examine it. The outer shell was charred, the front was completely smashed in revealing broken circuitry boards, and exposed wires. The satellite solar panels sat on the second platform behind the first one, actually upon closer inspection they seemed to be the only pieces in good condition.

He leaned in examining the panels. “Wait, Athena were the solar panels the only thing that they fixed?” he asked as he turned his attention to the rest of the satellite

“According to these files… yes.”

Winston groaned in frustration “This will take me weeks to fix. Is there a possibility that there might be another satellite somewhere in storage?”

“No, i'm sorry Winston, but this is the last remaining Overwatch satellite. All the others have either been destroyed or repurposed by the UN.”

Winston sighed softly as he pinched the bridge of his nose, he began to think on what he could do. It would take him weeks to fix this satellite, in that time Talon could launch another attack, and next time he might not be so lucky. So what could he do?

It would be impossible to contact them all without the satellite. Well that wasn't entirely true, but it was the only way to contact them without the UN finding out. So what could he do? He needed to find a way to obtain another satellite or another piece of technology with enhanced stealth capabilities.

Hm, what could he do? He didn't exactly have much in the technology department. All he had was Athena, and every thing the UN had neglected to take when they had abandoned the place. The only place he could think of was the RAF base here in Gibraltar, but they might not like it if he ‘borrowed’ some of the tech they had.

Damn it, what he really needed was a satellite, but the one he had would take too long to repair. He thought about his dilemma, the only satellites that would work had to be high-grade military satellites.

That was another problem if he managed to get his hands on any of them , the country he took it from would most likely notice and probably destroy the base.

He groaned, there was once a time when this wouldn't have even been a problem. Overwatch had over 20 satellites in orbit around earth, some as big as passenger planes others as small as shopping carts. After Overwatch had been disbanded most had either been left to drift out into space or repurposed into weather satellites, navigation, reconnaissance etc.  
If he had one of those satellites he could monitor Talon activities keep them from hurting anyone again, but most importantly he would be able to initiate the recall, but it was impossible.

Or was it? Could he do it? The risks would be high but if he could pull it off, Overwatch had a chance of coming back. An idea began to form in his head, growing bigger as he calculated the odds.

He would retake one of their repurposed satellites.

The plan he had would be in no way easy, there were countless things that could go wrong, hundreds of variables to go over. There was also the fact that if even one thing went wrong his plan would be destroyed and any chance Overwatch had of coming back with it, he had to do everything at the right time, but he was sure he could do it.

He turned filled with determination, and began walking towards his office. “Athena, I want you to access the nearest repurposed satellite.”

“What are you planning?”

“I’m… we’re going to infiltrate the computer of one of our old satellites, and cut the connection with its UN server.” Winston stopped talking as he leapt up grabbing the edge of the pathway, and swung up. “Then we’ll take control of the satellite before they even know what's going on, and use it the way it was meant to be used.

“Winston, the unauthorized access of any government server is punishable by prosecution. Not to mention that this would also qualify as Overwatch activity,” Athena pointed out.

Winston finally reached his desk. He sat down on the large wheel he used as a chair, and switched on his computer. The screens soon blinked to life, all except one. Athena’s screen remained off.

He sighed “Athena i'm tired of just sitting here doing nothing, tired off the world not doing anything,” He closed his eyes remembering the countless lives they had saved. “When we were around the world was a safer place. Now i'm going to do this with or without your help.”

He watched for a while waiting for the screen to turn on, when it didn't he turned back to his computer, and began the search for a satellite that would suite their needs. Then a small ping caught his attention. he looked down just as Athena’s computer came to life.

Athena's voice came “Very well, I will help you Winston. I just hope you understand the consequences.”

He smiled at her “I do, but this is the right thing to do Athena.” he turned back to the computer, and with Athena's help continued his search.

They soon found a satellite that would best fulfill their purpose. This one had been repurposed into a weather satellite which was currently somewhere over France.

Now to gain access to the satellite they would first have to establish a connection with it and match their frequency, next they would need to forcefully cut the connection with any of its servers leaving it defenseless, and finally if everything went well gain complete control over the spacecraft.

But, as always it's easier said than done. If anything went wrong even the tiniest detail could jeopardize the entire thing, but they could do it they had to do it.

“Okay, Athena I need you to establish a reliable connection with that satellite, before I can begin the transmission.”

Winston observed as Athena began to establish the connection. Her monitor changed from the familiar logo, into an image depicting his face and a little satellite. A single white line stretched between the slowly growing bigger.

“Hm, creative,” Winston mentioned, motioning towards the monitor.

“Winston just because i’m an AI doesn't mean I can’t have a little fun,” she pointed out. “Now please I need to concentrate.”

“Hm, oh yes sorry I’ll keep quiet,” Winston sat silently while Athena kept on working.

Finally after what felt like hours Athena finally spoke.

“Okay…,” the white line connecting them stopped moving. “Reliable connection established Winston,”

Suddenly all of Winston's servers began to fill with data on the satellite. What condition it was in, where it was, how many times it has needed maintenance, and the connection it had with the UN at the time. This would all prove useful.

“Good, now we need to match their frequency,” Winston began typing at his keyboard inputting a series of commands. “That should do it. Now the hard part.”

He turned back to his keyboard once again. He looked up just as a 3D image of earth appeared. It showed the orbit the satellite took around earth. A button on Winston’s keyboard began to glow bright red.

“Okay, I'm going to cut their connection to the satellite, when I do that you need to connect with it before they find out, understood?”

“Yes, Winston.”

Winston took a deep breath. If this didn't work the chances of Overwatch coming back were close to nothing, he shook his head trying to rid himself of the thoughts. This would work, and Overwatch would return. He looked at the glowing button placing a finger over it. “Here goes nothing,” and pressed it.

To his right the screen monitoring the satellite signal strength with the UN servers flatlined. The signal from whatever place UN officials were using to monitor the spacecraft was cut, which would give them a small window of opportunity to take over before they were able to regain control.

“Go Athena, you have two minutes.” he said

The AI did not respond. Instead a percentage bar popped up on the screen in front of him, slowly filling up. The bar continued to fill.

Suddenly an alarm sounded on one of the monitors.

Athena's voice came “Winston! My presence has caused several defense protocols to activate.”

“Defense protocols? What kind of defense protocols?” he asked looking at the now flashing image of the satellite.

“My scanners indicate that if all unauthorized access does not stop within the next 30 seconds, on board thrusters will push the satellite out of orbit and into a free fall towards earth.

“No... ,” the satellite would be destroyed, there had to be someway to stop the protocol. ”Athena, is there anyway to cancel the protocol?”

“None that could be accomplished within the next 22 seconds.”

There had to be a way there was always a way. He raked his mind trying to think of something anything that could help them.

Suddenly an idea flew into his head when Athena had been attacked by Talon’s virus her defense mechanisms had also been heavily impaired. They could use their own virus to cripple the satellites defense systems. “Wait, Athena use a virus to stop the protocol!” he shouted over the beeping alarm

“Winston a virus could severely impair the satellites communicative system.”

Winstone quickly thought about the possibilities that if they did this it could render the satellite useless. He made up his mind, and answered. “It's a risk we should take.”

“Very well,” she responded “commencing upload of virus program 2X-36,” Athena began uploading the virus.

Winston looked at the monitors silently hoping the virus would work. Athena's voice coming over the speakers startled him. “Winston the virus worked the protocols have been deactivated, and the defenses around the computer within the satellite have been weakened,”

He barely had enough time to look over at his monitor just as the bar signaling the progress of Athena's ‘unconventional acces’ filled up. His screens went black. He held his breath as the bar disappeared, waiting for something to happen, then on his monitor two words appeared in neon green color ‘input command’. He nearly leapt out of his chair with joy, he had control of the satellite, Overwatch had a chance to come back.

Wait. Athena did mention the virus could cause damage to the satellites communication system. “Athena, how much damage did the communication systems receive?”

He waited as Athena performed her analysis. “The damage was quite extensive, but nothing permanent. The satellite should be running at 100% capacity shortly, but for the moment it’s signal radius is limited to around 800 miles.”

Winston leaned back placing his hands on his face. He chuckled, they had done it. He wanted to shout out in happiness, but there were still things to be done. For one, the UN would likely notice one of these satellites missing, and he still needed to find a way to convince all former Overwatch members to come back, just because he had the means to recall them didn't mean they would all come back he needed to motivate them to come back.

While he pondered on what to do he saw something fall on his desk, he reached out picking it up. It was a picture of him and Lena.

Superhero Tracer to most people, family to him. They had taken the picture at Overwatch HQ, Switzerland, were a meeting was held with all agents to discuss the accusations people and the UN were making, and what would happen should Overwatch be shut down. It hadn't been the best day, but Lena kept on smiling encouraging everyone to keep their heads up, assuring everyone that everything would be okay. Two weeks later the dase was destroyed, Overwatch was disbanded, and they were forbidden to have any contact with former agents.

He hadn't spoken to her in years. Perhaps it was time to change that.

“Athena, what time is it in London?” he looked down at the picture again remembering the good old days.

“It is currently 9:34pm,” she responded.

Nine, would it be too late to call her? He almost laughed at his own question, the chances of Lena being asleep right now we're about as likely as him giving up peanut butter. He looked at the picture once more before pacing it back on his desk, a call was due.

“Athena could you pleas-,” he stopped as Lena’s profile appeared on his screen, a phone icon under her name.

“Anything else Winston,” Athena asked

He smiled “No, that's it thank you.” She could read him like a book.

He looked at Lena’s profile eyeing the phone icon. He had to admit he was a bit nervous, but who could blame him after Overwatch fell he had secluded himself, Athena had been his only companion for the past five years.

But he would have to talk to people again, so it might as well be his best friend.

He sighed thinking about what he would say, and pressed the button.

***

Rain fell silently over the streets of King’s Row, London. People headed home after a hard day at work, omnics walked silently back to their underground residence.

The streets lay empty, all except for the small huddled figure walking down the road. Brown spiky hair bobbed up and down with every step, she was wearing jeans and a black leather jacket. One could easily identify her.

Lena Oxton.

Had she paid a little more attention to her surroundings she might have noticed the black SUV that had followed her ever since she had left her flat. The man in the SUV pulled over as she entered a building with large wooden sign in the shape of a pig, a chorus of cheers could be heard as she walked into the pub.

The man moved the vehicle into a position from where he could see the entrance better, couldn't have her get away. He leaned back watching the door for a while before reaching over to the passenger seat beside him where he kept a clear glass tablet. He turned the tablet on, opening a file he had gotten two days ago.

The file contained everything Overwatch knew about Lena Oxton (call sign: “Tracer”), apparently Talon had launched an operation to retrieve this information, and anything else they could get their hands on. In the end this was all they had managed to get, but apparently this was all they wanted. The file had been sent to all agents stationed in England at the time. They had been tasked with locating Oxton which surprised him, the only missions Talon ever sent them on were to eliminate people that had gotten on there bad side or that knew too much. Oh well far be it from him to question the organization's motives.

He glanced down at his watch, 9:30.

He pulled out a phone, and called his superiors.

“This is Griffin, I have located the target,” he looked over at the building. “She’s at a local pub called the Crimson Warthog.”

“Okay, make sure she doesn't leave i'm sending another agent to help you.”

“Sir with all due respect I think I can handle her,” he said as he looked back at the pub.

The man on the other line laughed “Careful Griffin, don't underestimate her, she may look small and defenseless, but she’ll take you out in a blink of an eye,” the man paused “literally. Besides, this isn't one of your normal missions someone wants to talk to her first.

Griffin paused who could possibly want to talk to her “Do you know who it is?”

“No, all I do know is it's someone from HQ,” he responded. Voices sounded in the background. “Okay I have to go you know what to do, we should get there in about an hour, and for god's sake don't lose sight of her,”

With that the call ended. Griffin sighed and shoved the phone back into his pocket. He didn't know what was going on, but whatever it was it must be really important if one of the big guys was coming all the way from Germany just to talk to her. Well they didn't pay him to question them so he got out of the car, and headed into the Crimson Warthog.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena caches up with Winston, and she is contacted by the worst terrorist organization in the world.

“You did what?” Lena said, stopping Winston as he talked about Talon’s attack on Gibraltar.

“I swung him around hitting the rest of the agents, then I threw him into my office.”

She laughed “Winston you're an animal.”

Winston sighed “Tracer we've been over this, I am an animal.”

Lena smiled “I know, but you have to admit even you push the limits.”

Winston groaned on the other end of the line. He had called her about, wait what time was it? She glanced down at her watch, It was the one Winston had given her, it could tell time and the amount of power her chronal accelerator had. They had been talking for at least an hour. Oh well, she didn't mind it’s not like she had anything to do.

“So then what happened?” she asked picking up her glass for a drink.

“Well, then Reaper attacked me from behind, and incapacitated me by shooting down a space capsule on me,” he said softly “He would have killed me if it hadn’t been for the defective shield generator I threw at him.”

“My god Winston, are you okay luv?” she asked concerned.

“A little banged up,” he admitted “But i’ll live. Anyway, after the shield generator exploded the shock wave pushed the capsule of my back, and sent Reaper flying. I picked up the Tesla cannon and shot him,” he stopped.

“Is he, you know…”

“Dead?”

“Yeah.”

“I don't think so,” he responded after a moment. “He just disappeared. I wouldn't be surprised if he was alive.”

Lena looked at her now empty glass. “So… he’s really gone now isn't he?”

“Yes, the Gabriel we knew no longer exists.”

They were both silent for a moment, neither of them knowing what to say. A week before their HQ in Switzerland had been destroyed Reyes had gone off the grid. They had no Idea where he was, and if Blackwatch knew where he was they weren't saying anything.

Later that week Gabriel along with a squad of elite Blackwatch and Talon agents, stormed the base. They were headed for the weapons depot within the base, taking out anyone that stood in their way. Once they made it into the depot they were met with resistance from Commander Morrison and the Overwatch soldiers he had been able to assemble. The firefight that ensued lasted little more than five minutes, but the soldiers were eventually overwhelmed. All of them died except for Commander Morrison who retreated further into the depo, with Reyes giving chase.

The Talon and Blackwatch agents set about placing explosives all around the depo, while Jack and Gabriel fought. Eventually the agents evacuated, ready to detonate the explosives, but Reyes didn't come. They detonated the explosives destroying the base and everybody in it.

Somehow Reyes had survived the blast, Mercy found him later among the rubble but aside from that they didn't know what happened afterward. The UN not wanting people to panic covered everything up claiming it was some faulty wiring that had caused one of their warheads to detonate, and Mercy refused to talk more on the matter. So how Gabriel had turned into the Reaper was unknown to them, all they did know was that he had spent the last couple of years hunting them down.

Winston cleared his throat. “Enough about that now tell me how you’ve been. How’s your chronal accelerator?”

Lena leaned back into her set. “I've been good big guy and the chronal accelerator is fine,”

“Have there been any malfunctions with the blinks or recalls?”

“Well… I haven't really been using it that much lately, i've been keeping it in its compact form lately, you know only a couple of blinks and recalls an hour.”

“Really? Why? Last I remember you hated using that version,” he mentioned remembering the times she had to wear it to special events.

“It's just easier wearing this one, and it doesn't attract that much attention so I just travel around in this one.”

“Oh, you’ve been traveling?”

“Yup, it nice to see the world, to explore it, and I hate to say it, but it's nice to get away from all the tension that's going on right now.”

“Tension? What kind of tension?”

“The same one that's been going on for the past ten years, omnic rights.”

“Still going on?”

“Yeah, it calmed down a bit after what happened with null sector, but it's starting to gain support from pro-omnic groups and the attention of the anti-omnic ones. There have already been riots against them.”

“Hopefully we don't have a repeat of null sector.”

Lena scoffed “If we did it wouldn't last long.”

“Why is that?” 

“Because, last time I was in Norton I saw them loading EMP bombs into some titan class cargo planes, one of the pilots happened to be one of my old squad mates, and he told me that he had been flying them all over England. When I asked him why he said they were supposed to be a safety measure against the omnics.”

“So if the null sector incident were ever to repeat itself…” Winston started.

“Then all the omnics in England would be killed.” Tracer mentioned softly. “No matter who they support.”

“The people of England cannot possibly support this.”

“That's because they don't know. It's a military operation, I bet the prime minister doesn't even know.” Lena let her down, she examined the scratches that covered the table, “Why can't everyone just get along big guy?”

Winston sighed “I don't know Lena, you're asking a question people have been asking for centuries.”

Lena continued to look down at the table. “I still have nightmares,” she said softly.

“Nightmares?”

“Yes, the same thing almost every night,” she looked up shifting her vision to the red neon sign flashing outside. “I dream about the accident, the darkness, and yesterday I had a dream about my dad,”

“Your father?” Winston asked confused, this was the first time she had ever mentioned her father.

“Yeah,” She responded.

“I've never heard you talk about him, or mention him for that matter.”

“Maybe someday I’ll tell you what happened to him. So… you said something about the recall?” She said wanting to change the subject.

Winston must have caught on because he stopped asking her about her dad “Oh yes actually I called you because I need your help.

“My help? What on earth could the great moon gorilla scientist Winston need my help with,” she chuckled.

“Um, well you know I have to make a message or something to convince everyone to come back but I have never been good at public speaking, but you are and I wanted to ask you for help.”

“Oh so you only called me after five years because you needed my help?” she asked feigning being hurt.

“What? No, I didn't… that's not the only-.” Winston started

“Winston! I'm kidding,” She laughed. “But to tell you the truth I don't see how I can help you out on this one mate. I mean this is something you want, you have to be the one to inspire them,” Lena looked for a simpler way of saying this. “What i'm trying to say is just be yourself.”

“Just be myself,” Winston repeated. “But what if it doesn't work?”

“Then I guess it’ll be just you and me then taking on the world,” she said cheerfully.

Winston laughed. “Thanks Lena.”

“For what big guy?”

“For just being you.”

“I am amazing aren't I.”

They both laughed in unison.

“Okay enough of that I really need to get back to work, I still need to make that message.”

“When will it be out?”

“I can't say for sure, a few days maybe a week can't tell for sure, but I will keep you posted,”

“Okay big guy. Oh and Winston thanks for calling today I really needed it.”

Winston’s laugh sounded through the phone “You know I was about to tell you the same thing.”

“Well what do the people say “Great minds think alike”,” She chuckled.

“Goodnight Lena, I’ll call you later.”

“Goodnight big guy,”

With that the call ended. Lena smiled as she put the phone back into her pocket. Glancing down at the table she noticed the empty glass, looking around the pub she also noticed that it was almost empty except for a strange looking man sitting near the door in a black overcoat and another one slumped over at the bar. She turned her attention away from the man, and to the bartender Mike which was cleaning the counter top with a old rag.

“Oi, Mike,” She called him waving the empty glass in the air.

He looked over and nodded once with a smile before reaching under the counter, retrieving a second glass. He filled it up at one of the beer taps, before walking it over.

“Well i've got to say this is a nice surprise,” Mike mentioned as he placed the glass of guinness in front of her.

Lena looked up at Mike, he was a rather tall well built man and he was about the best guy you could ever meet, always there when you needed him. He had also spent five years in the Royal Navy. He had finished his service about two years ago and took over the pub once his dad passed away.

“What do you mean?”

He sat down in the seat in front of her. “Well normally by this time i'd be calling a cab to get your drunk behind back home. So what's the occasion?”

Lena smiled “It's nothing, just… catching up with an old friend,”

“Well that as good a reason as any I suppose,”

Just then the man slumped over the bar fell of his stool with a crash.

Mike was up on his feet in a second headed for the drunk man now lying on the floor “Goddamit, Patrick,” he stopped half way there and turned back to Lena taking out a phone “Hey, do you mind keeping an eye on the place while I call this guy a cab?”

“Not a problem,”

“Thanks,” he knelt down and helped the man of the floor half carrying him half dragging him out of the pub.

Meanwhile, Lena turned her attention to her drink, she picked up the glass examining the dark liquid for a while. For the past five years she had hoped Overwatch would come back and know that it was here she couldn't wait to go back, to see all her friends again.

She raised her glass up, To Overwatch and downed the entire thing.

Okay that's enough, time to head home. She reached into her pocket digging around for a ten pound note to pay for the drinks.

“Please Miss Oxton, allow me.”

Lena looked up just as a man in a black suite placed a twenty pound note on the table, and almost instantly something about the man gave Lena a sense of dread. She had seen the man before but she couldn't remember where.

“Have we met before?” she asked, forgetting to say thanks.

“Sadly no, we have never had the pleasure of meeting in person, but if you don't know who I am now it will come back to you I guarantee i,” He gestured towards the empty seat in front of her “May I?”

Lena simply nodded. Who was this guy, and why did he look so familiar?

The man proceeded to sit down “Now to get formally acquainted,” he extended his hand “My name is Benjamin Chadwick.”

Lena reluctantly shook his hand. Chadwick. Why was that name so familiar and why did he make her feel uneasy?

“So… what can I help you with mister Chadwick, because i’m sorry but I don't think you just payed my drink to be nice.”

Chadwick laughed “You offend me Miss Oxton, but alas you are correct, actually I was sent here by my employers to make you an offer.”

Lena opened her mouth ready to say no, with Overwatch coming back she wouldn't have time for a job, plus Chadwick was just setting of too many alarms within her, but then he raised his hand stopping her.

“Please before you give your answer I beg that you at least listen to the offer.”

Lena stopped uncertain of what to say, something was wrong here she just couldn't put her finger on it. She sighed “Fine, but you better make it quick mate I want to get home,” maybe listening to the offer could help shed some light on why she felt so uneasy talking to this guy.

Chadwick smiled. “Straight to the point I like it, so the basics, the job would have you traveling around most of Europe, parts of Asia and Africa, and on rare occasions Australia and the Americas,” he bent down picking something off the ground next to him retrieving a briefcase. He opened it retrieving some files. “The starting pay for the job would be £100,000.”

Lenas eyes widened “Thats a lot of money, what on earth do you guys want me for?”

He smiled sympathetically “Unfortunately I cannot disclose that information until you take the job.”

“You haven't even told me the name of your company.”

Just then a something rang, Chadwick reached into his pocket and withdrew a black phone he glanced at the screen before turning back to her “Sorry, I have to take this,” he answered the call looking down at the table. “...Yes, she’s here… no, I don't think so.... are you sure? Okay… yes sir, I won't.”

Chadwick placed the phone back into his pocket before looking for something in his briefcase, after some time he retrieved a folder full of papers.

He turned back to Lena “Sorry about that, but I have good news. I have just been given authorization to tell you everything, but first may I ask you some questions?”

Lena glanced at her watch, it was getting late, and to tell the truth she wanted to get away from this guy, she didn't know why but he just made her feel uneasy. Then again a few minutes more wouldn’t hurt right?

“Okay, shoot,”

Chadwick leaned in slightly looking her in the eye “Tell me Miss Oxton do you remember what happened on the 22nd of March 2070?”

“March 22,” Lena repeated slowly remembering what had happened on that terrible day. “The day Overwatch HQ was destroyed, but what does that any of this?”

He kept talking ignoring her question “What were you doing when it happened?”

“I was stationed at watchpoint Gibraltar just hanging out with Winston.”

“Ah yes the monkey.”

Lena fought down the prickle of anger the comment drew from her. “He’s not a monkey he’s a scientist.” she said with a huff.

“My apologies, please continue what happened after?”

“We were called in for an emergency meeting where to our surprise Winston was given a sort of field promotion to Overwatch Commander, but they wouldn't tell us what happened only that a lot of the top chain of command was missing and that these were just precautions, after that Winston took over and all Overwatch bases were put on high alert.”

“And how did you find out where the people that committed that horrendous crime were hiding.”

“We…” Lena racked her mind trying to remember how Winston had found them. “Well Winston, was able to get a whole bunch of messages from one of the Talon helmets, and one of the messages happened to be an address to a warehouse here in Manchester, and three names

She held up her hand and counted them off. “Richardson, Bennett, and Chadwick…” Lena stopped and looked up to find Mr. Chadwick casually lean back into the seat.

“Chadwick huh does this person have a first name?”

Lena’s mind was racing could this guy be Talon? No wonder she had a bad feeling the moment she met him he had been one of the people that had sent the Talon squad to Overwatch HQ, but why was she still alive? Were they planning to take her? Turn her into a mindless killing machine like they did to Widowmaker? She didn't know, what she did know was that she had to get outta there and fast.

“I- I don't remember.”

“Oh, well that’s unfortunate,” he looked up to her “My, my Miss Oxton you look uneasy,” He leaned in slightly looking her in the eye, and smiled. “Is there a problem miss Oxton?”

Lena had to force herself not to bolt for the door. “No, no problem,” she looked down at her watch “Well would you look at the time, I think it's time for me to hit the sac. Thank you for the drinks, and the talk so uh see ya.”

She stood and began walking towards the door forcing herself not to run, Chadwick stayed in his seat unmoving.

Chadwick spoke calmly sending shivers down her spine. “We’re not done Miss Oxton, I advise you sit back down.”

Lena quickened her pace “Sorry hafta go,” the door was only a few feet away.

Chadwick sighed heavily. “Griffin!” he shouted.

Lena looked over her shoulder to see who he was talking to, and crashed into, the door? No, the door was still a few feet away when she turned, so what had she run into? She looked back only to find the man she had seen earlier towering over her, only this time he wasn't sitting next to the door he was standing right in front of it blocking her exit.

“I suggest you sit back down Miss Oxton, Griffin is not a man to trifle with.”

She looked at, Griffin was it? He had a very notable scar under his right eyebrow, she glanced at the door, if she could just get past him she could get away she doubted he would be able to keep up. He must have seen her look because he also turned to look at the door, then returned his attention back to her, his face emotionless.

He spoke in a low rough voice “I was sent here to keep you in check Oxton, my orders were to not harm you, but believe me when I say that if for escape I will hunt you down and bring you back,” He leaned in his face inches away from hers with his hand he pulled back his coat revealing a gun tucked into his waistband. “I don't care if you're alive or dead when I do. So please heed the man’s words and sit down, because we both know you won't be able to get very far with the accelerator you're wearing.

Lena felt a pit form in her stomach. “How do you kno-”

“Sit down and he will tell you everything you want to know.”

Just then Mike walked in “Sorry Lena, the bloody cab took forever to get here…” He stopped looking at Griffin then back to Lena “Is there a problem?”

Lena looked at Griffin if anyone had at beating this guy in a fight it was Mike. He must have thought the same thing because his hand was slowly moving towards the inside of his coat, she couldn't put Mike in danger.

She put on her best smile “Nah, these gents were here to talk to me about a job, and this guy,” she said motioning towards Griffin. “Was going with me to look for you.”

He looked at Lena hard. “Are you sure?”

She nodded “Yup.”

He talked uncertainly “Okay... call me if you need anything,” he left them and returned to the bar

From where he was seated Chadwick called them “ Come Miss Oxton we still have a lot to discuss.”

Griffin walked forward placing a massive hand on her back, he pushed her along, and stood next to her till she sat down, he took a seat at the bar his back turned to them.

Lena looked back at Chadwick, he was in the process of taking out a small pyramid which she recognized as a holographic projector. He looked back at her with a smile. “Now Miss Oxton no need to be mad soon enough you will see that Talon and it's mission is the best thing for the world. Now, I will ask you be on your best behavior,” He reached forward and pressed the tip of the pyramid. It opened up all four sides falling onto the desk as a blue screen with the Talon insignia appeared. “You are after all going to meet Alarik.”

“Alarik, who-”

The hologram suddenly changed to the image of a man with silver hair sitting behind a desk. “That would be me, Miss Oxton. I am the leader of Talon, and we have a lot to talk about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that took so long I will try to put up more chapters more frequently. Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys, I'm open to feedback and suggestions, by the way the next chapter will probably be here next week.


End file.
